


Can't Feel What Isn't There

by m7storyteller



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has a moment of reflection...</p><p>Spoilers: 1.07 The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Feel What Isn't There

She studied the heart she was holding in her hand almost thoughtfully.  She all too easily ripped his heart out of his chest, when he had failed to bring her Snow's.  Holding it in the palm of her hand, her fingers began to curl around it, squeezing as she promised if he should betray her again.  
   
Inside, she thought, she could feel a small sting of sadness, as she felt the life force fading away in her hand.  As she let the dust float away from her fingers, she was reminded once again, that she can't feel what isn't there.


End file.
